germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jojos bizarre adventure but its an alternate universe
Hello my name is anne frank and today i will tell you a story about most shocking event in human history. It all started in 2014, when i saw hitler, i thought he died but it appears he faked his own death! I quickly contacted gog100lol and i said "bruhhhhhhhhhhh, lemme get 2 mcdolan large.". Upon receiving my order i also said "hey, hitler is alive", gog100lol hung up immediately. Following day i was spraying graffiti on the wall, saying stuff against hitler and speak of the devil, it was hitler himself in a pimped up car, he didnt look older at all. Then, we screamed at each other and we engaged into epic anime battle, his body started burning in blue flames while we walked at eachother, i BITCHSLAPPED him and hitler was knocked out, or was he? music plays Apparently, the blunt force of a slap may be enough to knock out a person unconscious, but if it is a hitler (Homo sappens) it will charge up power of juice (pronounced as jews) and get up. should stop vsauce music now, but i am just a sentence, not a cop Hitler gets up, stronger then ever, he charged up a kamehameha on me but i dodged it easily by shrinking myself into first dimension, i ran in the first dimension behind him and kicked him in the womb. then i got myself back into third dimension and burnt his eyebrows crying david here. It turns out it wasn't enough for hitler, he got his bong out (pronounced: aut) and started smoking it, i told him it is bad to smoke until he blowed a puff of smoke at me, i got high instantly and then we got in a car. We drove to literally everywhere and we didnt care that we hit some people on the way to literally everywhere. *travels, exponentially*. I wake up, in a car, with a hitler licking his car seat and roaring faster and faster with higher and higher pitch. i BITCHSLAP hitler so he wakes up from his juice (pronounced as juc) fantasies. hitler cums in agony. i scream and see hitlers massive bulge and his peeed pants. i lick his... ...car. Hitler is very horny right now but i say i am not 18 and hitler frowns and cries and i say dont be sad hitler and hitler is sad and he is crying oh no he is going to have a heart attack i tell him to stop crying or you will have a heart attack and hitler gets a heart attack and now we are on our way to hospital because hitler got a heart attack because of him crying oh no what are we going to do, hitler is very sad and is having a heart attack constantly. I pray out to jesus and jesus says "no more supporting genocide" and i say i am a juice (prounounced as jew) anbd jesus says oh ok and he uses a magnifying glass on a sun and concentrates him on a hitler. The hospital burns to ashes and a hitler now has ungodly strength and he uses it all (no refunds) to buy a juice (pronounced as cheeseburger). Hitler and i now venture out to seek inner happiness and see a void, we call david because only he can see into the void and david says "yes, infact it is a void" and disintegrates into an oblivion. Ah yes, a void we both say. hitler blushes while i BITCHSLAP him because i am underage how DARE YOU THINK that about me, hitler gets a heart attack in middle of an edge and falls into the void. i jump down with hitler and grab him in middle of falling and then use literally nothing to get back and fail because i had nothing to save us lol. we splatter into atleast 6000000000000000000000000000000000000 pieces and then we fall into the void successfully. We finally die and then we try to look for an exit, hitler having iq of a nomax (0.0000000000001) says its above us and i say im gonna bitchslap you and hitler cries and pees tears. I tell hitler shhshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. it allright, you bro dindted posted cringe. We appear to have falled into some lawn of yellow flowers, an anthro goat greets us and hitler massacrates it saying "i am hungry i need some lambsaga" and i reply "stuffing in your face as usual, hitler you lazy human". hitler after eating lambsaga runs through some snowy area, waterfall, some magma pit and then some mechanical building and hits a barrier, he just pisses on it and it evaporates, lol. It seems it was MOUNT EBOTT 20XX, the unpenetratable mountain, but hitler singlehandedly peeed on it and won. We have escaped the mountain and celebratedn't. We continued to venture and we finally met gog100lol, i said hey BEST KID IN THE UNIVERSE and i got GOGSLAPPED. i said you cannot hit women it is against the federal law of planet earth and gog100lol said "oh okay sorry, wanna ride this car that is totally safe and doesnt take away my powers and renders me as useless as a person writing this germanpasta?" We and hitler agree on this and we summon jesus via a demonic ritual because its funnier that way. We all drive a car and we encounter a shop called "the krusty kebab" and here is the order menu: Chick-fil-A Chicken Deluxe Sandwich Combo $6.55 Chick-fil-A Nuggets (Grilled) – Combo 12 Pc. $8.59 Spicy Chicken Deluxe Sandwich – Combo $6.79 Chick-n-Strips – Combo square root of -1 Pc. $7.25 Chick-fil-A Nuggets (Grilled) – Combo 2 Pc. $8.59 Chilled Grilled Chicken Sub Sandwich (Limited Time) $4.79 Edible microscope with leftover germs $7.99 Kebab (Permanent offer) $99.99 Two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45's, one with cheese, and a large soda. $678.35 and a soul of a virgin. $8.99 Hitler offers big smokes order, jesus orders (david says its "only david can see this order - delicious cum"), hitler offers big smokes order and gog100lol orders a burger from statoil because they are cheap and delicious and cost only 1 doller (100x the money mysterion has) and hitler offers big smokes order and i offer nothing bcs i vored some spider while we were in mt. ebott. We drove back, home, where i first met hitler, his brown body, mmmmmm. I shit on the pavement and force hitler to clean it because he treats me like a dog (i made up this so he cleans my shit off the pavement). The following day i've turned 18 and hitler starts suggesting me indirectly BAD THINGS so i GOGSLAP him using gog100;p;'s hand and he gets rendered unconscious via hacking his brain settings and logging him off. The following day we all go to a car trip and i literally fall through car and the car trips on me and rolls over trillion times rpm and then fucking tornado maneuver and FUCKING WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY there are human gobs everywhere and then we all continue driving to the nearest location of a beach, we all go to the beach and suddenly hitler says "its boring here lets go get our ca-" hitler gets GOGSLAPPED again and gog100lol corrects him by "its boring here lets go get MY car pimped okay thanks good and cool", we drive and suddenly a hole appears in a street, i jump out while they all fall in there but i jumped out while the car was falling so i wasnt able to save myself so i go into the car back and say lol, were falling, we should definitely scream. a. We crash, and... i wake up, in a cart, tied up, with some man. The man upon seeing me wake up says - "Hey, you! You're finally awake...". Category:Weirdoverse